Just So You Know
by Xiolancer
Summary: Roxas is ashamed that he is terrified of the water. After a horrible incident involving a hot redhead, he decideds to get help to conquer his fear. But he gets a lot more than he expected... AKUROKU!SOKURIKU! plus others! YAOI in later chaps!SLASH/OOC


Right, first of all – I have never liked Jesse McCartney's music, but you have to admit – he does get major respect points for voicing Roxas! =) the only song of his that I do quite like is 'Just So You Know'. So if you haven't already guessed – this Fic has been inspired by that song.

Ooookay so, I will be carrying on with my other fic "To Lose Is to Gain" but I'm in a bit of a stump with it right now. So I thought I should start writing some new ideas to keep it fresh you know? This is a little story that suddenly came to be a while back – it's based on my real fear of the water. I'm not as bad as Roxas though XD aah we all love the AkuRokuness! =3

IMOPRTANT: the writing in bold is Roxas recalling the memories from the present – just in case it was confusing! =)

WARNING!: This is eventual Yaoi (Obviously lol) I'm not sure how graphic it will be – just depends on how I feel haha! x

DISCLAIMER: Come on guys – I think you know the drill here XD

~******~

"**It was such a long time ago. So long, that I can't even remember what really happened. I'll always remember the suffocation, the water filling up my nose and mouth. I remember the light feeling in my body, being manipulated by the currents. I remember the darkness where I screamed for help, reaching out for someone to save me. My hands tried to grab onto something – anything – but nothing was within my reach long enough.**

**Apparently I was only 5 at the time. No wonder I can't remember much. They told me I jumped into the river when my twin, Sora, had fallen in. They said I managed to help him grab onto the bank before the current carried me away. But I don't remember all that...**

**I've been scared of the water ever since..."**

Just So You Know

Chapter 1 – Out Of His Depth

Roxas sat propped up against the wall, holding onto his knees, as he watched his friends swim in the water. He felt incredibly stupid, sitting there alone, in his swimming gear, still dry as a bone. He didn't want to be there, he had been dragged along.

"Hayner, let go!" His friend Pence whined, as he swung his arms around, trying to knock his friend off.

"Aw come on, your too slow!!" the other countered, pushing Pence's head back into the water.

"Quit it, the both of you!" the only female of the group shouted, as she swam towards them. "You're going to get us kicked out at this rate!"

"Olette, cool it yeah? You're being picky like Roxas"

"You know I can hear you..." Roxas glared from where he sat.

"Err yeah whatever!" Hayner pushed aside before continuing his playful fight with Pence.

Roxas smiled sadly at the sight; how he longed to be a part of their banter at this moment. He hugged his knees to his chest tightly as water was splashed near him. He couldn't help it, it was an instinct he wished he didn't have.

"Roxas, you okay?"

The blonde's thoughts came back down to earth as the brunette girl swam towards him.

"Yeah – I'm good!" he lied.

"So are you coming in then?" she beamed expectantly

"N-no..."

"Oh come on Roxas, we'll help you!"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, looking at the tiles under his feet.

"I can't Olette...please just leave it yeah?" Roxas pleaded. He hated when he sounded so pathetic.

"Well at least sit on the edge, you're too far away from m- us"

Roxas didn't miss her slip up, but ignored it never the less.

"R-right"

He shuffled along the tiles slowly. As he reached the edge, he looked deep into the water. He shivered slightly at the site before dipping his feet ever so carefully into the water. He jumped at how cold it was.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Olette beamed in a high pitch giggle.

Roxas smiled awkwardly, tying hard not to cringe away at the small splashes near him.

"**It's not like I'm afraid to even wash myself with water – it's just that – every time I'm near deep, rushing, violent waters, I freak out. It takes me back you know? It takes me back to that time all these years ago. It's so hard to explain..."**

"Roxas watch this!"

The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at the brunette girl standing on the diving board. She waved enthusiastically and blew him a kiss. Roxas wanted the ground to swallow him whole...

She leaped off, suspended in air for a few moments before crashing down into the water. Roxas internally freaked. He immediately pulled his feet straight out the water, hugging them tight to his chest once more. He watched as Olette came back to the surface and swam towards him yet again.

"Hey, wasn't that awesome?!?" her smile could give cavities...

"Y-yeah..." Roxas stammered, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Just when she was getting too close for comfort, the blonde was saved

"Yo! Olette, come here a sec!" Hayner called out.

"Be right back!" she winked before taking off through the water.

Her legs kicked up water as she left, hitting Roxas square on the face. He cringed and sighed deeply.

Why was he even here? He just wanted to go home...like his friends even understood his problems...

"**Oh god and don't get me started on Olette. Don't get me wrong, she is such a lovely girl, but I'm just not interested. I haven't even told my own twin that I...well...could be...gay. I did have a crush on Hayner a while back but it didn't go down well at all when he started going out with a girl at school. Ever since then, I've kept my distance from relationships full stop; I just don't want to go down that road again..."**

Just as he was about to get up and make a quick escape, he noticed his friends were swimming towards him.

"What's up...?" Roxas asked wearily. _I swear if they think they're getting me in the water I'll-_

"Fed up now" Hayner grumbled.

"Why don't we go for lunch – I'm starving!" Pence exclaimed.

Roxas sighed in such relief. Finally home free! Or so he thought....

"Hey check on the lamers!"

Roxas felt his eye twitch at the all way too familiar voice.

"Yo, make way for Seifer y'know?"

"MOVE."

Roxas turned his head to see the lanky Seifer, the brute Rai, and scary girl Fuu. The trio sneered down at the blonde. He instantly got to his feet.

"Whoa! We don't have to move on account of this jerk!" Hayner growled as he pulled himself out of the water.

"What did you call me Slacker!?" Seifer shot back, pushing through Rai and Fuu.

"You heard me Seifer! Now get lost!"

Just as Pence and Olette got out of the water, the beanie capped youth made a move to shove Hayner back. He stumbled but braced himself against the wall before lashing back in a counter attack.

"No one messes with Seifer y'know!?"

"FUTILE"

Hayner found himself pushed up against the tiled wall. He scrunched his eyes shut as Seifer pulled his arm back, ready to punch him.

"I think this ChickenWuss needs to be taught some respect!"

Roxas suddenly acted on impulse, he ran forward and grabbed Seifer from behind.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted.

"Get off me Blondie!!"

Seifer elbowed Roxas in the gut before pushing him back with all his might.

"**Everything just happened so quickly; first I was pulling at Seifer and the next I was...*sigh* Seifer is like that though; lashing out at people for the most ridiculous reasons. I was powerless against him, but for some reason, a force still pushed me to defend Hayner. What happened afterwards is something I will never forget. It changed everything in my life, turned it upside down, and messed everything up *laughs* It brought me to you..."**

As Roxas hit the water, his whole body froze. He spluttered as the water began to eat away at him. He struggled to keep himself above the water. He was panicking, but he tried to cry out for help. His breath refused to return to his lungs, Seifer's attack had left him winded.

"Roxas!!" His three friends called out as the water swallowed him into its depths.

The blonde sprawled his arms and legs, trying so desperately to pull himself back up to the surface. His nose filled with water, causing him to thrash against his will to hold his breath. The water had engulfed his senses, leaving him to sink slowly, slowly choking. His thrashing began to weaken, as a burning in his chest took over. He glanced up, waiting, hoping that someone would jump in after him. Rippling pools of light danced on the water's surface, blurring colours mixing together all around him. He let his eyes fall shut; the burning in his chest went numb...

"**I really thought I was going to die..." **

~******~

Okay I know Axel wasn't in this chapter but, come on; it's pretty obvious he will be in the next. This chapter was a bit short but I thought it was a good place to end it, plus – I'm not very good with first chapters _

Pleeeaaasse review! It really does make my day =)

I have a lot planned for this – but I wonder how long it will take for me to get bored and switch back to my other story XD


End file.
